1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the allocation of object code in multi-processor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data processing systems using an array of parallel interconnected data processing devices or processing units, it is necessary to allocate processing tasks between the different processing units. The efficiency with which this is done (often at the end of a compilation stage) can determine the usefulness and operational efficiency of the processing array.
An example of such a multiple parallel data processing apparatus is a digital audio processing apparatus such is an audio mixing console. In a previously proposed mixing console, a respective dedicated processing unit is allocated to each of a number of audio channels to be processed. However, this can lead to inefficient use of the array of processing units since the processing requirements of the various audio channels may be quite different.